batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Telltale Series
Batman: The Telltale Series is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games. The game is a fresh interpretation of the Batman mythos, not being tied to any existing iteration, and set in modern times. The game features a similar branching narrative as other past Telltale games, giving the player options for how to approach a situation and having that choice affect later events in the game. The game also presents situations to the player where they may choose to approach as either Bruce Wayne or as Batman. A sequel, Batman: The Enemy Within, was released episodically from August 8th 2017 until March 27th 2018, following on from the events of the game. Plot The player will be able to take the role of Batman as both the superhero and as Bruce Wayne, his alter ego as they deal with the threats of the Children of Arkham and the allegations towards his late parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Episodes # Realm of Shadows # Children of Arkham # New World Order # Guardian of Gotham # City of Light Cast Episode 1= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Thomas Wayne * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Richard McGonagle as Carmine Falcone * Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Erin Yvette as Vicki Vale * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Jason Spisak as Oswald Cobblepot, Waiter * Krizia Bajos as Renee Montoya, Mendez * Lorri Holt as Regina Zellerbach, Martha Wayne, Councilwoman * Jarion Monroe as Bob Zellerbach, Thug * Christian Lanz as Drug Dealer, Falcone Assistant, GCPD, Reporter, Thug * Zack Villa as Cop, Drug Dealer, Reporter, Thug, Thug Boss * Robert Clotworthy as Jack Ryder |-| Episode 2= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Thomas Wayne * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Jason Spisak as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Erin Yvette as Vicki Vale * Bob Pescovitz as Mayor Hamilton Hill * Krizia Bajos as Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild, Assistant * Richard McGonagle as Carmine Falcone * Lorri Holt as Martha Wayne, Esther Cobblepot, Bartender * Jarion Monroe as Joe Chill * Steve Blum as Roland Desmond/Blockbuster * Robert Clotworthy as Jack Ryder * Chris Cox as Moderator * Zack Villa as Bar Patron |-| Episode 3= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Thomas Wayne * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Jason Spisak as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Steve Blum as Children of Arkham Leader (masked voice) * Erin Yvette as Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham * Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox * Lorri Holt as Regina Zellerbach * Krizia Bajos as Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild, Assistant * John Sanders as Children of Arkham Thug, Security Guard * Chris Cox as Attorney, Moderator, Orderly |-| Episode 4= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Protester #2 * Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Jason Spisak as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Erin Yvette as Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham * Steve Blum as Lady Arkham (masked voice), Roland Desmond/Blockbuster, Orderly, Protester #1 * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe" * Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox * Kiff VandenHuevel as Victor Zsasz, Enforcer #3 * Larry Brisbowitz as Arnold Wesker, Socko * Krizia Bajos as Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild * Robert Clotworthy as Commissioner Peter Grogan, Jack Ryder, Enforcer #4 * Chris Cox as Enforcer #2, Thug #1, Arkham Asylum Inmate #2 * Donnetta Grays as Dr. Joan Leland * Christian Lanz as Enforcer #1, Thug #2, Arkham Asylum Inmate #3 * Bayardo de Murguia as Orderly #2 * Cole Sanders as Vale Foster Son * John Sanders as Thug #3, Arkham Asylum Inmate #1, Protester #3 |-| Episode 5= * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Travis Willingham as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Jason Spisak as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Erin Yvette as Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham, Rhonda * Steve Blum as Lady Arkham (masked voice), Orderly #1 * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe" * Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox * Kiff VandenHuevel as Victor Zsasz, Children of Akham Member #1 * Krizia Bajos as Renee Montoya, Vesper Fairchild * Brad Abrell as GCPD #2, Arkham Asylum Inmate #1, GCPD #4, GCPD #6 * Valerie Arem as Civilian #1, GCPD #1, GCPD #5 * Robert Clotworthy as Commissioner Peter Grogan, Jack Ryder * Chris Cox as Goon #1, Arkham Asylum Inmate #2, Orderly #2 * Christian Lanz as Arkham Asylum Inmate #3 * Bayardo de Murguia as Children of Arkham Member #2, Cop #4, GCPD #3 * Cole Sand as Young Bruce Wayne, Young Oswald Cobblepot * Matt Shapiro as Children of Arkham Member #3, Cop #3 Crew * William Beckman - Lead Voice Director * Arthur von Nagel - Voice Director Gallery image.jpeg|Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne and Batmobile Telltale.jpeg|Batman and the Batmobile Batman and Catwoman Telltale.jpeg|Batman captures Catwoman Bruce Wayne and Batcomputer Telltale.jpeg|Bruce and the Batcomputer Category:Video Games Category:Batman: The Telltale Series